Tsuki Angel
by FoxyJhai
Summary: After the Cell Games, Gohan tries to live his life. He still remembers the pain of losing his father, thankfully Tsuki is there to help him.


Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ, but i do own Tsuki

Tsuki Angel

Chapter 1: A Meeting in the Woods

She knew he was near. It was just a feeling she got whenever he was close. Tsuki hadn't seen the boy in a while, and she didn't have anything to do. Actually, to be frank, she never had too much to do ever since Cell. So, she changed her direction and headed toward the boy. Within a few minutes she reached the clearing where the boy was, he was training. There was a look in his onyx eyes that made them seem lifeless.

Tsuki knew that the boy had some kind of amazing power when she first met him when he was young. But with the help of a tall green man, Piccolo she believed was his name; the boy learned of his power. And she could tell that the boy's power increased as the years passed. In all truth, Tsuki would be shocked if he didn't become stronger what with all the things that had happened to him. 

It was only about a year or two ago that Tsuki learned of the full extent of his strength. The boy was able to defeat the greatest evil to threaten the earth. He destroyed Cell. Cell had killed thousands upon thousands of innocent lives. Cell was also the reason Tsuki was the last of her pack. And all because of the grudge of some old man.

Tsuki sat on her haunches at the edge of the clearing. The boy's arms and legs moving so fast, they seemed invisible even to Tsuki's eyes. After a while the boy noticed her and stopped. The life seemed to return to his eyes as he turned and smiled. "Hey girl." Tsuki wagged her tail in greeting. _Hi Gohan._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gohan was in a clearing a few miles away from his home. Gohan had decided to continue his training after his father's death. He felt like he had let down too many people, especially his father. Gohan's mother allowed him to continue his training, only after he finished his daily studies.

Gohan had decided to train by himself today. He punched, kicked, blocked, and dodged and invisible enemy. But all of his movements were done without thought, for Gohan's thoughts were elsewhere. Gohan's mind was on the past; he was remembering all the times others were hurt or killed because he was too helpless. His father, Goku, and Piccolo, even Vegeta, and still others.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her. She was sitting at the edge of the clearing, obviously giving Gohan his room as he trained. He stopped and couldn't help but smile. _She's still as beautiful as ever._ Ever since he met her, Gohan had always thought that the wolf before him was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. 

Gohan took a moment to admire the being before him. The soft and smooth silvery gray fur and, even though Gohan couldn't see it from where he was standing, the white crescent moon marking on her left hindquarter, which had given the wolf her name. But the most fascinating thing about her, were her eyes. Tsuki had eyes that seemed to pierce right through you, yet held a mysterious glow to them. Her right eye a shade of blue that Gohan had seen in only one other place, that eye was the same shade of blue that one can only find within the flames of a fire. Tsuki's other eye, the left, was golden amber. 

"Hey girl," Gohan greeted as he approached the wolf, "Haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?"

Tsuki seemed to smile in response as Gohan sat down. Gohan gave a small smile. "That's good. But don't try to hide it, I know you still miss them."

Tsuki jerked her head to the side, in a way that obviously said "Look who's talking." A small laugh escaped Gohan's lips, "Yeah, your right. I was thinking about Otousan."

The two soon fell into their memories of the ones they loved, but were now lost. In her mind Tsuki was reliving the days when she was still an adolescent, and the adults in the pack refused to let her come on hunts. Her job was to stay and watch the puppies until one of the younger wolves were old enough to watch them. Tsuki remembered how she would sulk for no more than two minutes before she had pups all over her trying to convince her to play with them. She even missed having to chase the triplets around, trying to get them clean before the adults came back.

Tsuki was soon brought back to reality by a large black bird cawing as it took flight. She watched as the ebony wings shimmered in a rainbow of colors. When she turned to Gohan, Tsuki noticed that Gohan, like herself, had gotten lost in his memories. But, unlike her, Gohan was remembering the bad parts of his past.

Not wanting Gohan to dwell on the past, Tsuki racked her mind for something to remind him of the present. Then she remembered about Goten, Gohan's one-year-old brother. Though she had yet to meet Goten, Tsuki knew that he was one of the few things that would cheer up Gohan.

Once again Gohan was brought out of his memories by Tsuki. She was tugging on his gi to get his attention. "What's the matter Tsuki?"

In response, Tsuki stood, walked a few paces in the direction of the Son Home, and then looked over her shoulder to see if Gohan had gotten the message. Gohan got it. Smiling, Gohan rose to his feet. "I guess it is about time you meet Goten, huh?" At this, Tsuki took off running through the woods, Gohan following right beside her. 

When the two ran together, Gohan always kept his pace even with Tsuki's. Although he would sometimes fall behind a few paces, apparently neither humans nor saiya-jins where made for running through woods like wolves were. The duo soon made their way to the clearing where the Son home rested.


End file.
